moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Scamp
Scamp the Froggie Doggie is an Ultra Rare Moshling in the Puppies set. They cannot swim and use their frog headgear to keep afloat. Scamp often makes frog sounds. Combinations Biography Ever wondered why a cute little puppy want to boing around wearing a rubbery frog suit? Me too, but Froggie Doggies are too busy yelling 'ribbit' to answer silly questions. I keep several in my private zoo and I still can't work it out. Maybe there's something in the water? If you know different, feel free to get in touch. Oh yes, and if you fancy catching one of the jolly pooches, just tug on its pink bow. It deflates that bizarre bouncy outfit in seconds. Ftsssst! If that doesn't work, try popping it with a pin. Bang!!! Mini Bio Ever wonder why a cute little puppy want to boing around wearing a rubbery frog suit? Of course you have, but Froggie Doggies are too busy yelling 'ribbit' to answer silly questions. Well, they think they are frogs. The best way to catch one of these jolly pooches is to tug on its pink bow because it will deflate its bizarre bouncy outfit. If that doesn't work try popping it with a pin. POP! Character Encyclopedia Main Scamp and the rest of the Froggie Doggie pack are dogs who think they are frogs! Dressed in frog costumes, the funny Puppies swap a dog's life for pond life and barking for ribbitting. These deluded Doggies are the happiest boinging along and reaming about fairy princesses, however confusing it may seem to seem to everyone else! Pop goes the Frog! The best way to get your paws on one of these happy hounds is by tugging on their pretty pink bows. This will make their rubbery Froggie outfit deflate! You can also make these Puppies' costumes pop with a pin. So, the Froggie Doggies are somewhat scared of knitting needles! Up the creek! ''' Scamp likes to go to Lillypad Lake and Croak Creek, but the loopy-loo can't actually swim - not even doggie paddle! Fortunately, Babs is there to give the daft Doggie a row in her boat. '''Data File Moshling type: Puppies Species: Froggie Doggie Habitat: Lillypad Lake and Croak Creek Puppie pals: Fifi, McNulty, White Fang Notes * Inflatable Froggie fancy dress. * The nearest Froggie Doggies get to barking is being barking mad! * Bow secures froggie costume. The Official Collectable Figures Guide Moshlings can be strange creatures and none more so than the Froggie Doggies. They are dogs who like to dress up as frogs. Hmmm. Naturally, they hang out at Lillypad Lake and Croak Creek, where they leap about calling out, "Ribbit! Ribbit!". The worst thing that can happen to a Froggie Doggie is to fall in the water, because they can't swim! These pad-hopping pooches also dislike people messing with their bows because this deflates their bizarre bouncy outfits. This may also explain why they fear knitting needles so much! Habitat These dogs think they're frogs so they often gather at Lillypad Lake and Croak Creek – bad idea as they can't swim. Ribbit! Traits Personality Loopy-loo, deluded, hilarious. Likes Pond life and fairy princesses. Dislikes Garlic butter and knitting needles. Trivia *In Buster's Lost Moshlings, Scamp looks through some ice and spots a frog in a dog costume instead of a dog in a frog costume. *Scamp is revealed to be part of Blingo's crew in the music video Diggin' Ya Lingo. *Scamp also appears in the video for The Missy Kix Dance on the back of Missy Kix's motorcycle, implying Scamp to be a close ally/pet to Missy. *The frog costume Scamp wears is able to blink. Whether this means the costume is sentient or operated in some form is unknown. *Scamp's Moshling Collection toy should redeem the Croakus seed with its included in-game code, however, due to not being activated in the game's code, the player is rewarded with 1 Rox as opposed to the code activating the seed itself. *Scamp's "costume" is inflatable. Gallery In-Game Scamp 2.PNG Scamp 4.PNG Scamp 3.PNG Scamp 5.png Scamp 6.png Mash-Up Cards TC Scamp series 1.png TC Scamp series 2.png TC Scamp series 3.png TC Scamp series 4.png Figures Scamp figure normal.png Scamp figure glitter purple.jpg Scamp figure glitter orange.png Scamp figure pumpkin orange.png Scamp figure scream green.png Scamp figure voodoo blue.png Scamp figure ghost white.png Scamp figure marble green.png Scamp figure brilliant blue.png Scamp figure gold.png Scamp 6.jpg mJb5q9irCA7ErYiTUCFfVhg.jpg Collector card s1 scamp.png Scamp figure micro.png The Missy Kix Dance MV_MKD_Missy_Kix_motor3.png MV MKD Scamp hoodie.png Diggin' Ya Lingo MV DYL Blingo and gang.png MV DYL Tuning.png MV DYL Scamp.png Other JellyChatMoshling25.png Cuddly Scamp.png Scamp plush carte blanche.jpg Scamp plush vivid.jpg Scamp Wink Trans.png Vivid mystery box scamp.png|Scamp Mystery Box Vivid mystery box scamp 2.png Baby scamp.png|Baby Scamp ScampMuddy.png Top trump orange scamp.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Scamp_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Scamp Moshling Rescue Art.png Scamp mega head.png Scamp moshi bandz.png Poppet Scamp plush.jpg ScampCertificate.PNG Mega Heads Released Iggy and Scamp.PNG Scampy.jpg Category:Puppies Category:Ultra-rare Moshlings Category:Moshlings